Paper
by ryeokiekim
Summary: 'Be my last love...' KYUWOOK fict! Chapter 2 update! Boys Love/DLDR.
1. Ryeowookie's first love

"**Paper****"**

**Summary : **_'Ryeowookie's First Love… Can I?'_

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Rate : T**

…

"_Sialan! Brengsek! Perempuan jalang!" Umpatan-umpatan kasar itu tak henti-hentinya meluncur mudah dari bibir seorang namja tampan. Namja yang memakai kemeja biru itu sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Masih dengan umpatannya, ia membanting sebuah kotak perhiasan. Kotak perhiasan yang indah, dengan warna merah menyala. Kotak perhiasan itu menggelinding, sedikit menjauhi kursi namja tampan itu. Badannya yang sedikit kurus kemudian menunduk, mempertemukan sikunya dan lututnya. Posisi yang sangat nyaman menurutnya untuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. _

_Beberapa orang tua berjalan cepat, menggandeng anaknya ketika melihat pemuda itu. Bukan karena pemuda itu menakutkan atau berbahaya. Pemuda itu pasti butuh ketenangan―setidaknya, itulah yang sedari tadi kalimat yang berputar di kepala mereka ketika mata mereka tak sengaja menoleh dan mendapati tubuh pemuda itu. _

_Satu per satu orang berjalan melewati pemuda itu. Entah pemuda itu menyadarinya atau tidak, taman itu sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada dua keluarga yang masih bersemangat menemani anaknya bermain di taman ini. _

_Hari yang sudah memasuki waktu petang, memaksa kedua keluarga itu juga beranjak dari taman itu. Menyisakan pemuda itu sendiri. Duduk di kursi putih taman._

_Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya, pemuda itu menegapkan punggungnya. Otaknya mengirim perintah untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Maka dari itu, pemuda itu mulai menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Walaupun matanya tertutup, pemuda itu bisa merasakan awan yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga di atas sana. Angin yang berhembus melewatinya, membuat otaknya bekerja. Dengan kemampuan imajinatif otaknya, pemuda itu merefleksikan sesuatu dengan baik dibalik kedua matanya yang masih tertutup. Ia berusaha merefleksikan langit yang indah di atas sana dengan bantuan angin khas sore hari. _

_Satu hembusan terakhir, namja itu sudah merasa cukup rileks. Ia membuka kembali kedua matanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kala melihat langit sore. Benar-benar tak jauh dari apa yang sempat ia imajinasikan didalam pikirannya tadi. Kedua orbs itu kemudian berkilat sendu. Tidak, tak ada lagi tatapan frustasi seperti tadi. Sepertinya, menenangkan dirinya dalam waktu setengah jam cukup untuk memperbaiki sedikit mood pemuda ini. Ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya― ia tersenyum, tapi terkesan dipaksakan. _

_Ia kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya lalu berusaha menggapai sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan taman. Pemuda itu mengusap kotak itu dari luar, berniat membersihkan kotak itu dari debu. _

"_Aku bahkan membeli ini dengan uang tabunganku sendiri." Gumamnya sembari memutar-mutar kotak itu di hadapannya. _

_Ia terkekeh kecil, menyesali kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya tertipu dengan seorang yeoja brengsek. Ia tak menyangka. Ternyata dibalik pesona polos, yeoja itu menyimpan segudang perangai buruk miliknya. Perangai buruk yang baru saja pemuda itu sadari. _

_Mencoba melupakan mantannya itu, pemuda itu lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, rerumputan hijau yang asri, dikombinasikan dengan udara sore hari yang benar-benar sejuk. Pemandangan yang sangat sempurna. _

_Matanya masih menelisik seluruh sudut taman yang sanggup ia lihat dari ekor matanya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang, tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu menikmati suasana taman ini, terbukti dengan kedua matanya yang mengatup. Seolah berusaha merasakan lebih jelas bagaimana unsur-unsur penghias alam bekerja, membuat bumi ini menjadi lebih indah. _

_Menggenggam kotak perhiasan di tangannya, namja itu masih menikmati pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Mungkin bukan pemandangannya, lebih tepatnya, seorang namja lain yang sedang duduk di atas rerumputan tak jauh darinya._

_._

_Tes_

_._

_Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia bisa melihat langit yang berubah menjadi lebih hitam dan awan-awan hitam yang juga berkumpul. Udara di sekitarnya juga menjadi lebih dingin. _

_._

_Tes Tes Tes_

_._

_Air-air itu semakin banyak dan terus-menerus menerpa tubuh pemuda itu. _

_Ia menghela napas, "Ck! Kenapa harus hujan?" _

_Dengan segera, ia berdiri. Berniat untuk segera mencari tempat berlindung, pemuda itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman. Hingga akhirnya kedua orbs miliknya mendapati sebuah tempat berlindung yang sangat pas. _

_Halte bus. _

_Maka dari itu, dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dipercepat, ia segera menuju halte bus yang sepi. _

"_Eh?" Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang panjang. _

_Ia hanya terdiam melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan terlihat memunguti lembaran-lembaran putih dengan kesusahan. Sepertinya namja itu mencoba untuk bangkit, namun kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuannya malah terjatuh dan perlahan mulai basah karena hujan. _

_Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu kemudian mendekat dan membantu namja yang masih sibuk memunguti satu per satu kertas miliknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa kertas-kertas yang tengah ia punguti hanyalah lembaran kosong. Ia bahkan hampir membuang kembali kertas-kertas itu karena kosong, benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti melakukannya ketika melihat namja manis itu masih memunguti kertas-kertasnya dengan panik. _

_Namja mungil itu mendekap kertas-kertasnya yang masih bisa terpakai atau belum terkena air hujan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang membantunya memunguti kertas-kertasnya. _

"_Ini kertasmu. Maaf, yang lainnya sudah basah." _

_Namja mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya, belum berniat mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh pemuda bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya. _

"_Hei." Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menyentak kertas yang ia pegangi, berniat menyadarkan namja mungil yang tengah memandanginya bingung._

_Namja mungil itu kemudian tersenyum lalu mengambil kertas di tangan pemuda lain yang telah membantunya. _

"_Err.. Apa tak sebaiknya kita berteduh?" Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum canggung ketika melihat namja mungil di hadapannya mengangguk – membenarkan perkataannya tadi._

_Mereka berdua kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju halte bus. Meskipun salah satunya tidak dapat disebut 'melangkah'. Yah, namja bertubuh tinggi itu sepertinya tidak tahan jika terus-terusan diguyur hujan, maka dari itu ia berlari kecil – meninggalkan namja mungil itu berjalan sendirian di belakangnya._

_Ketika mereka mendudukkan diri masing-masing dengan nyaman di halte itu, hanya kecanggungan yang tercipta. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Keduanya lebih memilih memandang lurus ke depan, pada jalanan yang sepi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kirinya saat merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk halus lengannya._

_Ia hanya diam melihat pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang tadinya mereka punguti. _

'_Terima kasih ^^'_

_Lantas, pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kata yang tertulis di sana. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sembari tersenyum tulus._

"_Iya, sama-sama." Ia bisa melihat namja mungil itu membalas senyumannya. _

_._

_Kembali, mereka terdiam._

_. _

_Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu memutar otaknya. Ia baru menyadari, namja di sampingnya ini sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Apa namja ini bisu?_

_Penasaran, ia pun berdehem, bermaksud mengambil perhatian dari orang di sampingnya._

"_Maaf sebelumnya―apa kau tak bisa berbicara?" Ia bertanya dengan hati-hati―sangat hati-hati. Sama sekali tak berniat menyinggung perasaan namja itu._

'_Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang bisu.'_

_Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya kepada namja mungil yang masih setia tersenyum ke arahnya. Jadi benar orang ini bisu? Ia tak menyangka bahwa tebakannya benar._

"_Ah―maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Baiklah, ia merasa tak sopan sekarang. Mungkin bukan tidak sopan, lebih tepatnya merasa bersalah. Jangan katakan ia berlebihan,ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada guratan sendu saat namja manis itu menulis di kertasnya._

_Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sang namja mungil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari melambaikan kedua tangannya – seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf'._

"_Benarkah?" _

_Mengangguk lucu, itulah hal yang dilakukannya secara spontan ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda di sampingnya. Suatu hal yang sekali lagi berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil._

"_Baiklah.. Aku percaya.." Ia bahkan masih tersenyum saat kata-kata itu meluncur tulus dari bibirnya. Ia juga sudah melupakan kejadian memuakkan yang terjadi siang tadi. Kejadian dimana ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mantan pacarnya itu sedang berciuman dengan orang lain – tepat di hadapannya. Ck!_

"_Oh iya, boleh aku tahu namamu?" _

'_Tentu. Tapi kau lebih dulu yang memperkenalkan dirimu. Bagaimana?'_

_Pemuda itu terkekeh geli melihat kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang disodorkan kehadapannya itu. Ia lalu mengangguk._

"_Arra.. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun – pemuda bertubuh tinggi – lalu menatap ke arah namja mungil itu, seolah menunggu namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya._

'_Kim Ryeowook..'_

"_Baiklah, Kim Ryeowook." _

.

.

"_Hyung_?" Seorang _namja_ menoleh menatap _namja_ lain yang lebih muda darinya.

Tak ada yang ia ucapkan sebagai balasan, hanya menoleh, namun cukup bagi sang pemanggil. "_Hyung_ sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun―sang pemanggil―sembari menyimpan benda berbentuk persegi yang sedari tadi ia mainkan hingga tanpa sadar dirinya mengacuhkan seorang lain di dalam kamar itu.

Ryeowook menggaruk tenguknya bingung sembari menatap seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Matanya menelisik satu per satu benda yang mungkin saja bisa digunakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Pakai kertas itu saja, _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk selembar kertas yang berada di tangan Ryeowook. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mau menggunakan kertas itu.

Karena gemas, Kyuhyun segera saja turun dari ranjang milik Ryeowook lalu mendekat ke arah Ryeowook yang masih memeluk selembar kertas miliknya dengan posesif.

"Itu kertas apa sih, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tidak berlebihan kok, dia sudah sepantasnya penasaran. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Ryeowook hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan bahkan sekarang pun Ryeowook tak mau menggunakan kertas itu sebagai alat komunikasinya. Apa kertas itu begitu penting?

Ryeowook tetap saja menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun jadi tambah gemas sekaligus penasaran. "Aish! Ya sudah, kalau memang _hyung_ tak mau memberitahu, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Rajuk Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap dengan jaketnya.

Kyuhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook menahan gerakannya dengan menarik _T-shirt_ Kyuhyun dari belakang. Maka terciptalah sebuah seringaian di bibir Kyuhyun ketika menyadari usahanya sebentar lagi akan berhasil.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun bisa melihat selembar kertas itu masih di dekap oleh Ryeowook. Ia memutar otaknya, apapun! Apapun, asal ia bisa bisa melihat isi kertas itu.

"_Hyung_.." Panggilnya pelan.

Seperti biasa, tak ada balasan.

"Boleh aku tahu itu kertas apa?" Lagi, Kyuhyun berharap kali ini Ryeowook mau memperlihatkan kepadanya apa isi kertas itu.

Namun diluar dugaan, kening Kyuhyun malah mengkerut bingung ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sedang memerah. Sedikit mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa wajah Ryeowook saat ini benar-benar manis, Kyuhyun bertambah penasaran.

"_Hyung_?"

Kyuhyun spontan menggaruk kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur saja, dirinya juga menikmati pemandangan yang tengah ia lihat, sangat menikmati malah. Hanya saja, tempatnya benar-benar tidak tepat. Dia dan Ryeowook saat ini berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Bagaimana jika _eomma_ Ryeowook tiba-tiba lewat dan melihat kejadian langka ini? Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun disangka telah berbuat hal-hal yang aneh kepada Ryeowook.

"Eh?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Ryeowook menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun akan berhenti dari acara ngambeknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan membaca sepotong kalimat yang tertulis disana.

'_Ryeowookie's First Love… Can I?'_

Matanya kemudian melirik Ryeowook dan kertas itu secara bergantian, "_Hyung_ sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan saat melihat Ryeowook mengangguk malu. _Aigoo_.. Ryeowook terlihat sangat imut saat ini.

"Siapa orangnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sembari mencolek dagu _hyung_-nya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu lalu menunjuk kertas yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada disini? _Hyung_ menulis namanya disini?" Lagi, Ryeowook mengangguk―masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat matanya menangkap satu nama yang dituliskan Ryeowook diatas kertas itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

**END or TBC?**

**A/N : Annyeong ^^ Maaf kalau FF ini aneh. Maklum, sy masih author baru :D Tapi kalau ada yang berminat dengan FF ini, sy akan membuat lanjutan FF ini **

.

.

.

**Mind to review? ^.~**


	2. Be my last love?

"**Paper****"**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Be my last love…

**This is Boys Love fic, so many typo(s) here!**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

…

Udara malam Seoul hari ini bisa dibilang cukup dingin. Kebanyakan orang memilih bergelung di bawah selimut dibanding berdiri di balkon kamar lantai dua dengan alasan ingin mencari udara segar. Namun tidak untuk Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ tampan itu memilih opsi kedua. Mungkin bukan mencari udara segar, lebih tepatnya menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia mendapat sebuah pengakuan cinta dari seorang _namja_ mungil yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_-nya sendiri. Cinta, ya? Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oh, ayolah.. Kenapa harus dia? Kyuhyun itu _namja_! _Hell!_ Dia masih menyukai seorang _yeoja_!

Kedua orbs kelam miliknya menatap jengah ke bawah. Terlihat jalanan yang sepi karena udara yang cukup dingin malam ini. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap malas ke arah halte bus di sudut kanan jalan. Halte bus.. Tempat pertamanya berkenalan dengan Ryeowook, 'kan? Sebuah helaan napas terdengar setelahnya. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana hari itu dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Yah.. walau sempat ada penolakan dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya tetap berhasil mengantarkan _namja_ mungil itu pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya. Hari itu juga, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan _eomm_a Ryeowook. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat ramah dan cantik menurut Kyuhyun. Dan yah.. Mungkin karena itulah Ryeowook juga memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik.

Tunggu.. Cantik? Apa ia baru saja berpikir kalau Ryeowook cantik? Kyuhyun meringis kecil. "Aku mulai gila."

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu kemudian berbalik dan mendapati sepupunya sedang menatap malas ke arahnya. "Apa? Mau marah?" Kyuhyun menyeringai setan, "Aku tidak akan marah. Mungkin melemparmu ke bawah adalah rencana yang bagus, Donghae _hyung_."

Lagi, Kyuhyun meringis saat orang yang ia sebut "_hyung_" itu mendekat dan mendaratkan satu jitakan sayang di kepalanya. "Dan jika aku mati setelah kau melemparku, ku pastikan orang pertama yang akan ku hantui adalah dirimu, Cho!" Maki _hyung_-nya.

_Namja_ bermarga Cho itu hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Lee Donghae adalah orang yang selama ini menemaninya tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan _point_ terpentingnya, _namja _playboy itu merupakan sepupu sekaligus tempat curhat yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya, tidak ada perdebatan kecil lagi. Hingga akhirnya Donghae memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Kim Ryeowook lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk malas dan memutar bola matanya jengah saat menyadari _namja_ disampingnya ini sedang terkikik geli. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, _hyung_." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan menjadi lucu saat kau terus memikirkan _namja_ itu setiap malam. Oh, tidak.. Setiap saat, lebih tepatnya."

Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan _hyun_g-nya dalam hati. Benar juga, kenapa ia harus memikirkan Ryeowook setiap saat? Belum tentu _namja_ manis itu juga memikirkannya, 'kan? Lagian, mereka berdua baru bertemu lima hari yang lalu dan _namja_ manis itu sudah berani menyatakan cintanya dihari ketiga mereka bertemu! _God_.. Sepolos itukah seorang Kim Ryeowook?

Donghae tersenyum jahil saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan ucapannya barusan. "Sudah selesai berpikir, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengutuk Donghae untuk saat ini. Kenapa Donghae bisa membaca pikirannya dengan sangat jelas? Apa Kyuhyun terlalu mudah ditebak?

"Diamlah, _hyung_!"

Donghae benar-benar diam setelahnya. _Namja_ yang tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari _dongsaeng_-nya itu pun terlihat berpikir. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga bibirnya menciptakan sebuah senyum simpul, "Boleh aku tahu alamat _namja_ itu, Kyu?" Kedua orbs Kyuhyun membuka lebar, ia kemudian menatap _hyung_-nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan kaget, bingung, dan sedikit kerlingan tak rela..

"Untuk apa?" Aneh. Kyuhyun bingung mengapa nada bicaranya barusan terdengar sangat dingin. Hey, ada apa dengan dirimu, Cho?

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, "Hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya."

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela itu membuat seorang _namja_ yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya menggeliat malas. Entahlah.. Ryeowook sepertinya masih ingin berada di alam mimpinya. Ia kemudian memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya―Kiki― sembari mencoba menutup matanya kembali.

Katakan Ryeowook gagal untuk tidur kembali. Matanya memang tertutup namun pikirannya terpusat pada satu nama, Cho Kyuhyun. Tepat tiga hari setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya dan _namja_ pujaan hati Ryeowook itu menjauhinya. Jika biasanya _namja_ itu akan datang ke rumahnya dan bermain sebentar dengannya, kali ini tidak lagi. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang setiap hari tidur di ranjangnya sembari memainkan PSP.

"_Bogoshippo.._" Ucap Ryeowook yang nyatanya tak bisa terdengar. Ia hanya terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Satu senyuman pahit terukir jelas di bibirnya. Benar apa yang ia pikirkan semalaman. Kyuhyun normal. _Namja_ itu jelas tidak akan menyukainya atau yang lebih parah, ia bisa merasa jijik dengan kehadirannya. Sekalipun Ryeowook adalah seorang _yeoja_, apa Kyuhyun masih mau dengan orang bisu sepertinya?

_Namj_a manis itu memeluk Kiki semakin erat. Rasanya sakit.. Ryeowook ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, setidaknya sekali saja untuk meminta maaf. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik dan Kyuhyun bisa mencarikannya teman _yeoja_. Sempurna, bukan?

Tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu. Hidup tidak sesederhana itu. Hidup itu kompleks dan rumit. Bahkan kehidupan seperti itu ternyata masih berlaku untuk _namja_ 'kurang' seperti Ryeowook.

**Tes Tes Tes**

Cengeng. Ini masih pagi dan _namja_ itu sudah menangis. Ia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun.. Ia masih mengingat sore itu setelah Kyuhyun membaca sepotong kertas darinya, _namja_ tampan itu tidak berkata apapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai lupa mengembalikan kertas itu. Seingat Ryeowook, _namja_ tampan itu menyimpan kertas itu di dalam saku celananya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah Ryeowook. Jika ia bisa bersuara, mungkin Ryeowook akan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun saat melihat pemuda itu memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya sesegera mungkin. Satu hal yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan saat itu hanya menangis..

"Wookie?" Ryeowook secepat mungkin menghapus air matanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan Kiki saat menyadari sang _eomma_ mulai menyingkap selimutnya.

Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Ia tahu, anak satu-satunya itu menangis. Namun baginya, Ryeowook sudah cukup besar untuk menyelesaikan semua ini sendirian. Terlebih ini masalah cinta. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat Ryeowook menyingkirkan Kiki dan matanya bisa menangkap dengan jelas bekas-bekas air mata di pipi anaknya itu. Ia kemudian mengusap sayang surai madu Ryeowook, "Bangunlah.. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Ryeowook melirik _eomma_-nya sekilas lalu menggeleng lemah.

"_Waeyo_, hm?"

_Yeoja_ itu terkikik geli saat melihat Ryeowook memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan _eomma_ biarkan, _chagi_. Wookie harus sarapan, _arraseo_?"

Bibir tipis Ryeowook mengerucut kesal saat _eomma_-nya mengecup keningnya lalu berkata menunggunya di bawah untuk sarapan bersama. Ayolah.. Ia sama sekali tak ada napsu makan saat ini!

.

.

"Jangan hanya dilihat, _chagi_. Makanlah.." Tegur _eomma_-nya yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Ryeowook.

"_Aigoo_.. Apa pengaruh jatuh cinta sebesar ini, hm?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget. Bagaimana bisa…

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa membuat remaja uring-uringan seperti ini kalau bukan cinta?" Ucap _eomma_-nya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil. Wajah Ryeowook memerah malu. Apakah _eomma_-nya juga tahu orangnya?

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan melihat _namja_ mungil dihadapannya menundukkan kepalanya malu, "_Jja!_ Sekarang makanlah.. Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang baik untukmu, _chagi_."

Kali ini Ryeowook mengangguk patuh dan mulai menyuapkan satu per satu makanan ke dalam mulutnya―masih dengan wajah memerahnya. Ck, pengaruh cinta..

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan terlihat memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan wajah ragu. Ia melihat sekitarnya lalu menggaruk tenguknya bingung. Asal tahu saja, ia sangat buruk dalam hal pencarian rumah seperti ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia kali ini tidak salah. _Namja_ tampan itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu rumah itu dan mengetuknya pelan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

_Namja_ itu bisa mendengar suara derap kaki yang mulai mendekatinya―mungkin orang itu sedang berlari kecil.

**CEKLEK**

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, terlihat sangat menawan. Sedangkan _namj_a manis dihadapannya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau pasti Kim Ryeowook." _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh melihat _namja_ dihapannya melebarkan kedua orbsnya lalu mengerjap polos. Ah.. Manis..

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae." Donghae mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook ketika _namja_ manis itu membalas perkenalannya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan ekspresi yang sangat polos. _Damn! Too cute!_

"Err.." Donghae menggaruk tenguknya bingung. Dia sudah tau dari cerita Kyuhyun bahwa _namja_ dihadapannya tak bisa berbicara. Masalahnya, Donghae adalah tipe _namja_ playboy yang dingin. Dan sekarang ia harus menjadi lebih _hyperactive_ demi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Apa Kim Ryeowook sangat istimewa untukmu, Donghae-sshi?

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu tersenyum simpul sembari menatap Ryeowook, "Boleh aku masuk, Ryeowook-sshi?" Ryeowook sedikit tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Ah.. Ia sungguh tak sopan karena lupa menyuruh Donghae masuk.

_Namja_ manis itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar dan menggeser tempatnya berdiri agar Donghae bisa masuk. Ia lalu menutup pintu rumahnya dan segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

"Heh?" Donghae yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih itu menatap Ryeowook yang berlari kecil ke sebuah ruangan dengan bingung. Apa Ryeowook lupa bahwa saat ini ia memiliki seorang tamu? Atau mungkin _namja_ manis itu ingin berdandan dulu? _Great!_ Singkirkan pikiran konyolmu, Lee Donghae!

Menunggu Ryeowook yang entah sedang apa, Donghae memilih memainkan _handphone_-nya. Ia bisa melihat ada puluhan pesan dari beberapa _yeoja_ yang saat ini dikencaninya. _Well yeah.._ Lee Donghae adalah seorang playboy. Malas membalasnya, _namja_ itu kembali menyimpan handphone-nya di saku.

Orbs kembarnya kembali berbinar ketika mendapati Kim Ryeowook baru saja duduk tepat di sampingnya. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum tulus dan dibalas setimpal oleh Ryeowook.

Manis.. Namja ini sangat manis..

"Eh?" Donghae baru menyadari bahwa Ryeowook membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah clip board dengan beberapa lembar kertas diatasnya dan sebuah spidol. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya? ^^'

Sebuah gelengan kecil dari Donghae membuat Ryeowook semakin penasaran dengannya. Bagaimana kalau orang ini adalah pembunuh bayaran? Atau mungkin.. orang ini perampok? Tapi jika melihat wajahnya yang sangat tampan, mustahil kalau _namj_a ini orang jahat.

Ryeowook menuliskan sebuah kalimat lagi disana.

'Lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya?'

_Namja_ manis itu menatap Donghae ragu. Ia yakin, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Aku _hyung_-nya Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya kakak sepupunya."

Jika saja Ryeowook bisa bersuara, mungkin pekikan nyaringnya sudah terdengar. Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa? _Namj_a ini _hyung_-nya Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa dia mendatangi Ryeowook? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun?

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, _namja_ manis itu mulai menulis.

'Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, 'kan?'

Ryeowook tersentak saat mendapati tangan Donghae sedang mengacak pelan rambutnya, "Tenang saja, _namja_ evil itu baik-baik saja. Aku kesini mendatangimu hanya untuk berkenalan, apa boleh?"

Ryeowook mengangguk ragu dan disambut dengan satu senyuman menawan dari Donghae. Ah.. Apa Ryeowook sudah bisa menyadari bahwa _namja_ ini tidak kalah tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun?

"Panggil aku '_hyung_', _arraseo_?" Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. Rasanya nyaman berada di dekat Donghae. Meskipun mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu, Ryeowook bisa merasakan keramahan dari seorang Lee Donghae. _Namja_ tampan dengan senyumannya yang indah―kesimpulan Ryeowook untuk Donghae saat ini.

'Ne, _hyungie_ ^^'

Donghae mencubit gemas kedua pipi Ryeowook, "_Aigoo_.. Kenapa kau sangat manis, Ryeowookie?"

**BLUSH**

Jika ia bisa, ingin rasanya Donghae mengecup kedua pipi yang bersemu merah itu. Begitu indah dan manis.. Apa Kyuhyun yakin akan membiarkan _namja_ ini begitu saja? _Namja_ polos nan manis? Kalau iya, biarkan Donghae yang menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun.

"Kau malu, hm?" _God!_ Suara Donghae seakan menggelitik namja manis itu. Rona merah di pipinya semakin menjalar hingga ke telinga sekarang. Ryeowook berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya walaupun mustahil karena wajah Donghae yang perlahan mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Tubuh Ryeowook seakan kaku saat kedua orbsnya menatap orbs Donghae―tatapan namja itu begitu tajam. Ia juga bisa merasakan terpaan napas Donghae dengan jelas. Jika ia tak salah, Ryeowook tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _Namja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya.. sedikit lagi..

**CUP**

Eh?

_Namja_ bermarga Lee itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat ia sudah berhasil mengecup hidung bangir milik Ryeowook.

Senang dengan kenalan barumu, Kim Ryeowook?

.

.

Helaan nafas frustasi lagi-lagi terdengar dari _namja_ itu―_namja_ dengan orbs kelam yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring di kamarnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Matanya melirik sedikit ke arah jam dinding.

14.00

Sudah siang, eoh?

"Donghae _hyung_.." Desisnya geram. Oh, ayolah.. _Hyung_ tercintanya itu sudah pergi dari jam 10 pagi dan sampai sekarang _namja_ penyuka ikan itu belum pulang! Tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi Kyuhyun kalau _namja_ itu pergi untuk menemui _yeoja chingu_-nya diluar sana―sangat tidak masalah malah. Yang menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun sekarang adalah Donghae pergi ke rumah Ryeowook! Ck, bagaimana kalau _namja_ ikan itu berhasil merayu Ryeowook? Bagimana kalau Ryeowook tiba-tiba berubah mencintai Donghae lalu melupakan Kyuhyun? Sekelebat pikiran-pikiran buruk pun terus berputar di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa denganku?" Dengan gerakan cepat ia merubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring itu menjadi duduk bersila. Kedua tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambutnya kasar―layaknya orang yang sedang frustasi.

Harusnya ia biasa saja, 'kan? Harusnya Kyuhyun tidak seperti ini, 'kan? Harusnya sekarang ia sedang berteriak tak jelas karena _game_-nya, bukan mengurung diri di kamar layaknya seorang _namja_ yang baru saja putus cinta!

Tunggu.. Apa aku baru saja bilang putus cinta?

"_Shit!_"

.

.

Kedua lelaki dalam ruangan itu terdiam cukup lama. Satu diantara mereka menatap sengit ke arah lelaki disana.

"Jadi jelaskan dengan _hyung_.." Kyuhyun mendengar dengan seksama, "Apa kau mencintai Ryeowook?"

**DEG**

Sekarang giliran Donghae yang menatap tajam ketika menyadari Kyuhyun terlihat gusar dengan pertanyaannya. _Smirk_ kemenangan tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Donghae.

"Apa kau tau, Kyu? Ternyata _namja_ itu sangat manis. Terlebih ketika wajahnya memerah! Oh.. Dan jangan lupakan ketika _hyung_ menci―

―_Stop!_" Napas Kyuhyun memburu. Entahlah.. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dan ia sungguh tak sanggup mendengar Donghae bercerita tentang Ryeowook dengan kata-kata yang seolah menjelaskan bahwa Donghae tertarik dengan _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau cemburu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin cemburu. Kyuhyun normal! Ryeowook bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. _Namja_ itu hanya orang asing yang baru lima hari dikenalnya.

"Lalu bisa kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, mempertemukan sikunya dengan lututnya, "Aku.. Entahlah.."

Satu tepukan halus di pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, "_Hyung.._"

"Besok, temuilah dia. Aku tau _namja_ itu sangat tulus mencintaimu, Kyu. Jemari kecilnya terlihat sangat lincah saat bercerita tentangmu meskipun ia hanya bisa mengungkapkan semua dengan cara menulisnya." Donghae tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kelucuan Ryeowook, "Sekarang tidurlah.."

Persis seperti anak kecil, Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Dengan langkah gontai _namja_ itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun memilih berdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutar kembali memorinya saat pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook. Taman, hujan, halte bus.. Ah, jangan lupakan kertas. Kalau saja tak ada kertas itu, Kyuhyun mungkin akan melewati Ryeowook begitu saja disana. Sosok mungil Ryeowook yang kalut saat memunguti kertasnya ditengah hujan itu membuat Kyuhyun luluh dan entah mendapat inisiatif dari mana, Kyuhyun mendekat untuk membantunya.

Lalu pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung dari Ryeowook…

"Ah!"

Kyuhyun bangkit lalu menyambar celana jeans-nya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana itu dan kembali pada posisinya semula―duduk diatas ranjang.

.

.

'_Ryeowookie's first Love… Can I?'_

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, _namja_ itu hanya memandangi kertas ditangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia membaca berulang-ulang lima patah kata disana. Hatinya menghangat ketika membaca namanya tertulis di sudut bawah kertas.

'_Cho Kyuhyun'_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Well_, _namja_ manis itu ternyata pintar mencuri hatinya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan senyuman Ryeowook yang sangat manis serta polos disaat bersamaan. Apa mungkin Tuhan sengaja mengirim Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun agar ia bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya? Hmm.. Apa pun alasan ia bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur bisa dicintai oleh _namja_ seperti Ryeowook.

Bisu.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli saat mengingat kekurangan Ryeowook. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang tidak bisa berbicara. Menurutnya, Ryeowook yang mencintainya saja sudah cukup, karena Kyuhyun tak mau patah hati untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekarang, apa gunanya seseorang bisa berbicara kalau semua yang ia katakan hanya omong kosong?

Iseng, Kyuhyun membalik secarik kertas ditangannya dan menemukan ruang kosong disana. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kedua untuk hari ini.

Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun…

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Ryeowook sudah siap dengan baju santainya yang bermotif jerapah. _Namja_ manis itu bergegas ke kamar _eomma_-nya dan mendapati wanita itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Dengan wajah ceria, Ryeowook mendekat lalu mengecup singkat pipi _eomma_-nya―yang tentu saja membuahkan pandangan aneh dari wanita itu.

Belum sempat _yeoja_ itu bertanya, Ryeowook sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Aigoo.._ dasar anak muda."

Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, _yeoja_ itu mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu. "Wookie-ah, buka pintunya.." Teriaknya kemudian. Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang membuat susu pun mendengus sebal―mungkin ia kesal karena kegiatan minum susunya terganggu.

Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, _namja_ mungil itu lalu berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

**CEKLEK**

'_Cho Kyuhyun?!' _Pekik Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Ryeowook menatap kertas yang disodorkan Kyuhyun.

Oh.. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengembalikan kertas itu..

Dengan gugup, Ryeowook mengambil kertas itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku pergi." Dan setelahnya, Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah mobil Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

"_Shit!_ Kau _pabbo_, Cho Kyuhyun!"

_Well_, jika saja dirinya tidak sedang mengemudi, Kyuhyun mungkin sudah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ck, ia sedang merutuki sikap bodohnya. Kenapa ia sangat gugup saat bertemu Ryeowook tadi? Dan hasilnya, ia malah menutupi kegugupannya dengan sikap dinginnya yang ia yakini membuat Ryeowook semakin takut dengannya.

Harusnya ia tersenyum saat _namja_ manis itu muncul dihadapannya. Namun apa? Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Dan seharusnya, ia meminta maaf karena sudah menjauhi _namja_ mungil itu―yang tentu saja gagal karena egonya sendiri.

Ini susahnya kalau kau lebih mementingkan egomu..

.

.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat kertas yang baru saja diberi Kyuhyun.

Ia bukan anak yang cengeng…

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. _Namja_ mungil itu hanya terlalu lelah untuk menangisi Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya. Mungkin kejadian tadi merupakan penjelas bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik dan bahkan membenci dirinya. Tatapan itu… Ryeowook masih mengingat dengan jelas tatapan dingin dari Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu berbica dengannya. Cukup, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Ryeowook. Sampai kapan pun, Ryeowook tidak akan bisa memiliki Kyuhyun.

'_Hiks.. hiks..'_

Ini lebih menyakitkan. Sorot mata _namja_ itu kosong namun _liquid_ bening masih mengalir keluar dari orbsnya. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat…

'_Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku..'_

Semakin ia meyakinkan dirinya, semakin sesak rasanya. Ia menatap kertas dalam genggamannya lalu tersenyum miris. Karena kertas ini Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Harusnya ia tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat isi kertas ini dan seharusnya ia tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan untuk _namja_ tampan itu. Benar, bukan?

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka kertas yang sebelumnya sudah dilipat rapi oleh Kyuhyun―mungkin.

'_Ryeowookie's first Love… Can I?'_

Ryeowook masih sempat tersenyum kecil ketika membaca sepotong kalimat yang ia tulis. Ah.. Bukankah terlihat sangat polos?

_First love_, ya?

Diumur Ryeowook yang menginjak angka 20, ia baru merasakan apa itu cinta. Terlambatkah? Mungkin iya, namun Ryeowook tidak begitu pusing dengan hal itu.

Kertas ditangannya terlihat sangat kusut dan sedikit berbeda. Tunggu.. Berbeda?

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya. Ia yakin, ada tulisan lain dibalik tulisannya yang ditulis menggunakan pensil. Tulisan dibalik kertas itu terlihat sangat kontras karena sepertinya ditulis dengan menggunakan spidol.

'_Aish.. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?'_ Umpat Ryeowook dalam hati.

Tubuhnya seketika melemas saat membalik kertas itu dan menemukan sepotong kalimat disana.

_Be my last love, Kim Ryeowook.._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

.

.

**END**

**A/N : Endingnya sengaja dibikin ngegantung dan maaf kalau kecewa dengan endingnya ^^ Kalau ada yg minta sequel, dengan senang hati sy akan membuat sequel ff ini. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ff ini **

**Special Thanks :**

**Kyute EvilMagnae| |ermagyu|Vic89|ryeofha2125|Guest|ryeo ryeo ryeong|Raiaryeong9|Aulia|bryan ryeohyun|Alif ryeosomnia|Guest|fieeloving13|Ryeorasomnia|hanazawa kay|dubunaum|man min mi|santysomnia|Guest|dyahYWS|Guest|Kyuwookzz|laryeosomnia55|qithienfivedhie|Seshasesha9|viiaRyeosom|AndriKyuWook|auliara66543364|BaekShine|Oktaavannyaa|quixu|ri-chan|lovekyuwookkk|someberry|wookwook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? ^.~**


End file.
